User blog:Donotdiddlekids/The Deathwalker
This is just a fun little enemy I came up with for DS. Obviously, he's not meant to be canon in the slightest, nor is this really supposed to be taken too seriously. This ain't supposed to be used lmao Origin Story There was a warrior, an evil man with many kills under his belt. However, as he grew older, he realized he might not ever be able to fight again. Thus, he turned to a witch who offered him this: "You may live forever, as long as you kill while doing so!" How could he say no? Little did he know, he was going to make the worst deal ever. The witch conjured up some unknown, supernatural energy, gently swirled it around... then grabbed him and branded his face with it. The warrior screamed in agony as he felt the energy take him over, and soon, he fell over, the energy so strong, it shut down his body, and soon, he died. Later that night, while the witch was cooking herself a late dinner, some laughter could be heard from the back of the cave. She shrugged it as one of her victims finally snapping, but decided to check up anyway. Going into the room she kept her alive victims, she saw something she'd never thought could ever happen. The fallen warrior had resurrected, now a walking skeleton, with new dark armor, a chained blade, a big sword, and a thirst for vengeance and death. She quickly tried to summon a fireball to kill him, but before the witch knew it, the chained blade was in her chest. After finishing the witch, the skeleton walked out, knowing he would cause destruction. He'd name himself "Deathwalker", for his incredible feat of resurrection, and destruction. Powers The Deathwalker is powered by a large pool of supernatural energy. This strange force is unlike any element, and is to be avoided at all times. It has the power to turn the alive dead, and the dead, alive. It can also corrupt powers and turn them on the mage/elemental who used them. Corruption only affects physical powers already in use, however. This energy gives Deathwalker massive endurance, being reported to have been set ablaze by two Fire mages and an elemental, and still walking out, albeit scathed. In addition, he has armor made out of the energy, making it very resilient. Those who he turns to his side are Thralls. These are people who he has enslaved to help him. Most people with weak minds can be Thralls, but strong wills and Elementals can fight the enslavement, as seen when with one time he rose, came across the Crowcross residence, and was taken out by Max when the latter became a Thrall. (Obviously didn't happen, but do remember this is non canon :P) How To Kill There are three main ways to kill the Deathwalker. 1. Whittle his energy down, and soon he will perish. 2. Separate his head from his torso, and make sure he never gets it back for 30 minutes. 3. Trap him and give him nothing to kill. Elementals are the best counter against Deathwalker, the powers colliding with the dark energy. They can fight the enslavement and each element can counter the Deathwalker, some more direct than others. Light and Dark Light is a good counter to the Deathwalker, however one must be careful not to become corrupted by Deathwalker. The Light has the power to melt the bones off the Deathwalker. Darkness, however, is not a very good counter, as to be expected. Darkness is just shrugged off by the energy, and can easily be corrupted and turned against the user. Primary Fire is a good counter, being able to burn the bones and whittle the energy away. However, this one can be corrupted. Water is less so for direct impact, as the Walker finds it more of a nuisance than a pain. Plus, it is corruptable. Wind depends on the speed. Low speeds cause nothing more than an irritant, however higher winds can separate Deathwalker' s limbs and defeat him. Earth can easily trap The Walker in an earthly container of sorts, and bury him. This obviously causes Deathwalker to "starve", and die. Secondary Death is one of the top counters, obviously being able to directly weaken him, and if weak enough, directly kill him. Soul stealing should not be attempted, however, as it will instantaneously both kill the Death user and turn them into a Thrall. Life is surprisingly one of the top counters as well. The warm healing energy directly burns the energy of the Deathwalker, easily weakening him, and killing him. Mind cannot enslave Deathwalker, but is completely immune to becoming a Thrall, thus gaining a second life of sorts until the Deathwalker is defeated. Metal can do the same as Earth, but this is harder for Metal, as this is more easily corrupted by Deathwalker, due to being more easily detected. Tertiary Time can speed up the rate of which Deathwalker "starves", and can weaken him. Mystery is obviously able to go invisible, and also is completely immune to becoming a Thrall. Lightning is the same as Fire, only more direct, and less corruptable. Force is a very effective counter, able to pop off the head of the Deathwalker (with some difficulty), and keep It. (That's it. Obviously, don't take this as an actual suggestion, it's just for fun. Lemme know what you thought down in the comments.) Category:Blog posts